<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day Is Off To A Great Start by hamadyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969107">The Day Is Off To A Great Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamadyne/pseuds/hamadyne'>hamadyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naughty Omegas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Sylvain Jose Gautier, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamadyne/pseuds/hamadyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas are expected to keep their scents to themselves in public, and alphas are meant to discipline them if they can't. Sylvain, tired and more than a little hungover, interrupts Manuela's lecture with his scent. Dimitri, as an alpha and the house leader of the Blue Lions, must correct his behavior.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naughty Omegas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Horny Void</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Day Is Off To A Great Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by anon meme's public use omegas, where an omega who scents publicly can be punished via being fucked/knotted by an alpha on the spot. Sex implied here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain entered the classroom—late, but he sat in the back and hoped no one would notice—and sat next to Dimitri, who was also sitting in the back and had likely come in late judging by the bags under his eyes. Dimitri was almost certainly not as hungover as Sylvain, at least.</p><p>Hungover with nothing to show for it. The alpha woman he’d been flirting with all night was actually a beta and he’d left before either of them had been satisfied.</p><p>“Look who finally graced us with his presence!” Manuela, the guest lecturer for the day, exclaimed. “Let there be no more interruptions. Eyes on the board!” She said, turning around to continue writing on the board.</p><p>Sylvain started daydreaming of the beta woman, she’d been a stacked blonde lancer and he’d been so ready for some action last night, only for his disappointment to turn into mean comments once she’d admitted she was a beta and not an alpha. Still, he regretted leaving a little, she had been gorgeous…</p><p>“Sylvain,” Dimitri hissed, breaking him out of his lapse of focus. “Please control yourself.”</p><p>“What?” Sylvain whispered back hoarsely. Then he felt it—he’d been getting himself wet thinking about sex. Whoops. Dimitri was sitting next to him and he’d always had keen senses, but soon the whole room would be able to scent him. He felt his ears turn hot.</p><p>He tried to pay attention, but after a few moments he could see Mercedes shifting in her seat, then Manuela turned around again and fixed him with a glare.</p><p>“Mr. Gautier! I think you’ve interrupted my class enough for one day.” She wrinkled her nose. “Your Highness, as house leader I think it’s your responsibility to teach your classmate how to mind himself. If you will?” She said sweetly.</p><p>Besides him, Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose like he had a headache. “Of course, Professor Manuela.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, professor,” Sylvain grumbled.</p><p>“Get over here,” Dimitri commanded in a low voice. He parted his thighs to make room for Sylvain in his lap.</p><p>Sylvain felt himself get wet again as shame and arousal flashed through him, and Sylvain readied himself to sit on his prince’s cock in the middle of a lecture.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>